docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Un-Bur-Able/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Dad, thanks for taking me to the park. :Mr. McStuffins: Sure, kiddo. I'll whip us up some sandwiches. Then it's lunchtime. :Doc: Great! I'm gonna play with my toys until we eat. :Mr. McStuffins: OK. Just don't go too far. :goes off :Lambie: Hee hee! :Stuffy and Chilly: Ha ha! :Hallie: Hoo-whee! It sure is one super sunny, splendiferous day. :Lambie: Uh-huh. It's baa-eautiful. :Chilly: Doc, it is so nice outside, I think it's giving me a funny feeling inside. :Doc: Is that feeling happiness? :Chilly: Yeah! I think it is. :Stuffy: Hey, everybody, it's a space ball! :Doc: We should play a game of astronaut ball. :Lambie: Well, how do you play, Doc? :Doc: The first thing we need to do is put on our space helmets. :Chilly: Oh, no! I don't have a space helmet. :Doc: You don't need a real space helmet. You can just use a pretend one. :Stuffy: air whooshing Here! Let me put on your helmet. air whooshing :Buddy: Yo, what about me? You got any space helmets that fit on dumptrucks over here? :Stuffy: Hmm, dumptrucks. Let's see. Aha! One deluxe dumptruck space helmet coming up! air whooshing :Doc: Let's put on our space helmets, too. :Lambie and Hallie imitate air whooshing :Doc: Now...you all try to kick the ball past the giant space dragon and hit the cosmic bucket. :Lambie: I wonder who will play the giant space dragon. :Stuffy: Me! Me! Pick me! I'd be a great giant space dragon! :Lambie and Hallie laugh :Doc: Hmm, I don't know. Hallie would make a great space dragon. :Stuffy: Ah, bwa...huh? :Doc: Kidding, kidding. There's no better giant space dragon in the whole universe. :Stuffy: OK. Try to get it past me. :Hallie: Well, this space hippo's gonna kick it as hard as a mad, mad meteor. Uh! :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! Giant space dragon--1, hyperspace hippo--nothing. :Buddy: Yo! Let me try. :Stuffy: Give it your best space shot. Yells Yes! No one can beat the giant space dragon. :Doc: Why don't you let me have a try? :Stuffy: Bring it on, McStuffins. :Doc: Uh! :Stuffy: Aah! :Doc: Oh, no! Stuffy, are you OK? :Stuffy: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! :Doc: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you into the bushes. :Stuffy: Owie. :Lambie: Stuffy, what happened to you? :Chilly: You've got all sorts of bumps all over you. You must have some sort of bumpy bumps disease. :Doc: I don't think you have bumpy bumps disease. When you landed in the bushes... :Stuffy: Ow! :Doc: You got...these burs all over you. :Lambie: Burs? What are those? :Doc: Burs are plant seeds that get stuck in your clothes. Since Stuffy is made of cloth, they stuck to him. :Stuffy: Ow! Ow! They're poking me, Doc. They're poking me. And it hurts every time I move. :Buddy: Is there anything I could do to help? :Doc: We're gonna need to take Stuffy to the fort and set up a hospital bed. Do you think you can be an ambulance for Stuffy? :Buddy: Hey! I'll be a real good ambulance over here. siren :Stuffy: Ow! Hey! Uh, well, take it easy up there. You got passengers. :Buddy: Oh, I'm sorry, Stuffy. I'll drive very carefully the rest of the way. siren :Doc: Hi, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: Hey, Doc. :whistles :Stuffy: Whoa! Ow! Ow. Hey! Ow. :Lambie: Ohh! I think you need a cuddle. :Stuffy: No! It'll hurt even more if you give me a cuddle. :Hallie, Chilly and Buddy gasp :Lambie: It hurts too much to cuddle? Oh! We got to fix him. Stat. :Doc: It might hurt a teensy, tiny, little bit when I remove each bur, but it'll be over before you know it. Can you be a brave dragon for me? :Stuffy: I can try. I think so. M--maybe? :Lambie: You can do it, Stuffy. You are the bravest dragon I know. :Chilly: But isn't he the only dragon you kno--mm! covers his mouth with her paw :Doc: OK, here we go. :Stuffy: Ow. Ow. Ow! :Doc: Stuffy, I haven't even touched you yet. :Stuffy: Oh, right. Sorry. Brave dragon, brave dragon, brave dragon. Yipe! :Chilly: Ooh, I can hardly watch! :Buddy: Oh, shucks. I can't watch neither. :Lambie: I think you two could use a cuddle. Mm-hmm. Yeah... :Buddy: Thanks, Lambie. :Stuffy: Ow! Brave dragon--brave dragon--eek. Brave dragon--oh! :Hallie: Hoo-whee! I never would have guessed one dragon could have so many burs. :Doc: That's the last one. All the burs are gone. :Buddy: All right! :Lambie: Good job, Doc! :Stuffy: Gasp It doesn't hurt when I move now. :Lambie: Ooh! That means you're ready for a big cuddle! Stuffy a cuddle :Stuffy: Thanks, Lambie. Your cuddles are the best. :Doc: That was the worst case of Un-Bur-Able Burs I've ever seen. :Hallie: Sounds like a case for the "Big Book of Boo-Boos." :Buddy: Well, now that you're feeling better, this here dumptruck's hankering for some more astronaut ball. :Doc: I'll help you out on your space helmet. :Stuffy: Uhh, I don't know, Doc. Are you sure I'm OK? :Doc: Yep. I got all the burs off. :Stuffy: Well, I know but maybe I need a checkup, just to make sure. :Doc: If you feel like you need a checkup, of course I'll give you one. :and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Your heart sounds great, Stuffy. It's a brave dragon heart. :Stuffy: Thanks. That's good...I guess. :Doc: Now I'm gonna check your lungs. Take a deep breath for me. :inhales :Doc: OK. Now breath out. :exhales weakly :Hallie: Anything else we need to check? :Doc: Just one more thing. Stuffy, I need to check if your still an awesome giant space dragon. Can you give me a great, big giant space dragon roar? :Stuffy: Roar. :Doc: You seem to be OK, but you might need some roar therapy. Stuffy, my prescription for you is to go out and play. :Lambie: Let's go play! :Buddy: All right, Stuffy! :Stuffy: Thanks, Doc. That's...great. :Lambie: Come on, Stuffy. :Buddy: Now we can get back to playing astronaut ball. :Hallie: What's up, Doc? :Doc: I couldn't find anything wrong with Stuffy, but I'm still worried about him. He's not acting like he feels better. :Hallie: He doesn't seem his normal dragony self, does he? :Doc: Not at all! Let's keep an eye on him, OK? :Hallie: This hippo's gonna keep both eyes on Stuffy, like two potato flies on sweet potato pies. :Lambie: Now that the giant space dragon is healthy again, it's time for more astronaut ball! :Chilly: Yeah! I can't wait to see if I can kick it past Stuffy. :Stuffy: No, thanks. Maybe one of you should be the giant space dragon. :Buddy: Hey, what are you talking about? :Stuffy: I just don't feel like playing anymore. :Lambie: But no one can be the giant space dragon like you can. :Stuffy: I said, I don't want to play! :Doc: Come here. Stuffy. As your doctor, I can't find anything wrong with you. But as your friend, I can see something's bothering you. :Stuffy: Sighs It's nothing. :Doc: You always love to play. So why don't you wanna play today? :Stuffy: It's just... What if I get hurt again? :Doc: Ooh, Stuffy, I know it wasn't any fun getting hurt. :Stuffy: No fun at all. :Doc: But you're all better now. People and toys get hurt sometimes, and it's important to be careful when we play. But that doesn't mean we should stop doing the things we love. :Hallie: That's right, sugar lumps. One time, I dropped a chair on my toe while I was helping Doc give a checkup. But I love being a nurse. So I'm never gonna stop. :Lambie: And remember the time when I cuddled that toy porcupine? That hurt, but I just learned to be more careful next time. :Doc ::♪ Don't be afraid to play ♪ ::♪ A little bit of care goes a long, long way ♪ :Lambie ::♪ I know you love to jump and fly ♪ ::♪ If you fall down, give another try ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Take the opportunity ♪ ::♪ To do something new with me ♪ :Hallie ::♪ You won't miss out on the fun ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Don't be afraid to do ♪ ::♪ The things you love ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I'm not stuck anymore ♪ ::♪ I am Stuffy, hear me roar ♪ ::♪ Like a brave dragon does ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Don't be afraid to do ♪ ::♪ The things you love ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I won't be afraid to do ♪ ::♪ The things I love ♪ :Stuffy: OK. I'll give it a try. :Lambie: Whoo-hoo! Hee hee. Helmets on! :Hallie: OK, giant space dragon, this here hippos's hankering for a rematch. Uh! :Stuffy: Oh! :Lambie, Hallie, Chilly and Buddy gasp :Chilly: Oh, no! :Doc: Stuffy? :Lambie: Are you OK? :Stuffy: You now what? I am OK. But did you see that block? It was amazing! Ha ha ha ha! :Hallie: Sorry I knocked you down, sugar. :Stuffy: Don't worry about it, Hallie. Let the dragon show you how it's done. :Doc: Now, that sounds like the dragon we know and love. :Stuffy: Now you be the giant space dragon. :Buddy: You got it, Stuffy. :Stuffy: Who-oa! :Buddy: Whoa! :Doc, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Yay! :Stuffy: Goal! :Stuffy ::♪ He's Stuffy, he's Stuffy ♪ ::♪ The dragon that is toughy ♪ :Chilly: Whoo-hoo! :Doc, Lambie and Hallie: Ha ha! :Stuffy: A pile! :Buddy: Yay! :Doc: It's good to have our good old super fun Stuffy back. :Stuffy: Ha ha ha ha ha! It's good to be back, Doc. It's good to be back. :laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts